


Freaky Friday. (Body Swapping. Steven & Yellow)

by stapis_is_love, steven_universe_cn, SUFandom, XDiamond_GodX



Category: Steven Universe(Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City Citizens - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Homeworld - Freeform, Homeworld Gems - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stapis_is_love/pseuds/stapis_is_love, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_universe_cn/pseuds/steven_universe_cn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUFandom/pseuds/SUFandom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDiamond_GodX/pseuds/XDiamond_GodX
Summary: Steven- with a loving and kind attitude. Likes the planet earth and other living things on earth.Yellow- her heart filled with hatered, hates earth and humans, she think humans are dumb and mindless.See the prolouge!!





	1. Prolouge

At the Zoo...

You monster! let me go! said the old man

Sorry. But our diamond saids so. Said one of the famethysts.

What is the commotion down here. ?Yellow's voice boomed.

Nothing. My Diamond said the other famethyst

Let me go! you evil aliens!! said the old man

gahh! that human is getting annoying. Send it to the extraction chamber now. Said yellow

What eh... youll pay for this! old woman! and it will be worst than you thought! said the old man

At the temple 9:00 pm

*Warp pad sounds*

aww. Man. We almost got the old man but. *sighs* said steven

It's okay steven. The zoo have special care too for old humans who live there. Said pearl.

Im goung for a bed. Said steven

Okay. We will be on our rooms. Bye! said garnet

Bye! waved steven goodbye.

At the dream. 

I saw yellow, and im coming very fast on my dream and. There was a bright light on my dream.


	2. Freaky Friday. Begins!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now. That the old man started the curse. It will get intense.. and weird with comedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im still working hard for this!  
> well this story will be published on my wattpad account @SUFandom or SUFanonPhilippines

as steven. I mean yellow wakes up..

*Sigh* wait. What! yellow shouted

*As connie enters*

Steven! oh. There you are. Let's go swordtraining! said Connie

Who are you human! *gasp* this isnt my body!, *gasp* this isnt my gem either. Could it be... 

*Flashback*

Youll pay! said the old man

*Back to real world*

That human is gonna pay for switching our forms! said white

Umm. Steven? are you okay? said connie

*Steven.. i mean yellow Froze after she heard her voice*

Umm. im. Okay?? said yellow akwardly.

*Connie thinking this through.. Steven does have physic powers but swapping minds?? wow.*

Well you're not. Let's go at the ruins. Said Connie

For what? said yellow. 

Find help of course. Said connie.

 

At homeworld, yellow's planet  
Coord: 3,5924834

 

ow. Huh. Yellow groan- i mean steven groan in pain

Umm. Are you okay my diamond?? said Yellow Pearl

*steven shocked as he's on homeworld and using yellow's form..*

im okay. Just need a little rest. Said Steven

Okay. My diamond. Yellow pearl said akwardly..

*In steven's deep thought:  
Im switching bodies with yellow? then my original body ... yellow is using my body now??*

umm. My diamond?, sorry my diamond but to say this but you're actions are making me uncomfortable my diamond. Said yellow pearl. 

Oh. sorry. Umm...... my pearl.. said steven

*so i have to pretend that im yellow?? hmmm. That idea is awesome*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistake adding co creators. Wrong username.. haha shit


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Yellow Pearl and Blue Diamond are weirded out of yellow(steven's) action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still can't remove XDiamond_GodX  
> Sorry Jeremy

Umm. My diamond. Are you Alright? Yellow Pearl asked

Im. Okay. Just a headache. Yellow(Steven) said

Whats a headache? Yellow Pearl asked

Steven in Yellow realized that he's on homeworld and gotta do something.

Nevermind. Yellow(steven) said

At temple

Hey Steven? why are you acting like this?? said Pearl

Umm. Because maybe Yellow's mind is inside steven?? Connie Stated

Pearl gave herself a slap on her face

This will be actually weird. Pearl said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its short. I need to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bye! Next Chapter Soon!


End file.
